Mission H1: Evacuation
X-Wing Miniatures Mission H1: Evacuation is the first of three missions of the campaign The Evacuation of Hoth, and is from the Rebel Transport Expansion Pack. Plot Summary The GR-75 departs from Echo Base and soars out of Hoth's atmosphere, but it must travel through an Imperial minefield on its way. The Rebel forces escorting the GR-75 struggle to override the mines' programming and seize control of them in order to buy precious time for the transport to escape. Mission Setup Rebel: GR-75 with Combat Retrofit, 125 squad points Imperial: 100 squad points. The Imperial player places six mine tokens anywhere in the play area that is not at Range 1-2 of another mine token or any edge. Then he places one control token with the Imperial side faceup on each mine token. Then he places his ships within Range 1 of the Imperial edges of the play area. Then the Rebel player places his ships within Range 1-3 of the upper-left corner of the play area as shown in the setup example. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Mine Tokens and Control Tokens: Mine and control tokens are not obstacles. Each mine token has a control token on it indicating which faction controls the mine. * Controlling a Mine: At the beginning of each End phase, each player counts the number of ships he has at Range 1 of each mine token. The player with more ships at Range 1 of a mine token (excluding the GR-75) takes control of that token. Ships with a printed pilot skill value of "5" or higher count as two ships when determining control of mine tokens. If the players tie for control of a mine token, control of that token does not change. * Intercepting the Transport: At the beginning of each End phase, the Imperial player may choose one Imperial-controlled mine token that is within Range 1-3 of the GR-75 and trigger the chosen token's effect. If he does so, he removes the chosen mine token and its control token from the play area. * Mine Token Effects: The effect of a mine token is determined by its proximity to the GR-75. The effects are described below and are presented in the format Range 1/Range 2/Range 3. ** Roll 3/2/1 attack dice. The GR-75 suffers 1 critical damage for each hit or critical result. ** Roll 6/4/2 attack dice. The GR-75 suffers 1 damage for each hit or critical result. ** The Imperial player takes 5/3/1 stress tokens and assigns them to any Rebel ships in the play area, excluding the GR-75. He can assign more than one stress token to a single ship. ** The GR-75 must immediately execute a Straight/Straight/Straight maneuver backward, as though the back of the ship were the front of the ship. ** The Imperial player takes 3/2/1 ion tokens and assigns them to any Rebel ships on the play area. He can assign more than ion token to a single ship if he wishes. ** The Imperial player may choose 3/2/1 random facedown Damage cards assigned to the GR-75, flip them faceup, and resolve them. *Imeperial Reinforcements: At the end of each End phase, the Imperial player may call for one reinforcement for each Imperial ship with a pilot skill value of "4" or higher that was destroyed that round, excluding ships that fled or were overlapped by the GR-75. For each reinforcement, he takes the lowest-cost Ship card that matches the destroyed ship's type and places it outside the play area. Then he places the matching ship within Range 1-2 of any corner chosen by the Rebel player. The Imperial player uses this ship as normal. Mission Objectives Rebel Victory: The GR-75 must flee the play area with a portion of one section still in the play area at Range 1-2 of the corner shared by both Imperial edges. Imperial Victory: Destroy the GR-75. Category:Missions